Where's Jack?
by The McQuaid Brothers
Summary: Pitch has risen once again, after 15 years of sweet dreams he has finally come to disrupt the peace. When the weather suddenly shifts and there's a heat wave in the Winter, Bunny realizes that something is terribly wrong. Jack's missing and nobody knows where, but if they don't found him soon Winter will never come again.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after Easter, the day Bunnymund had the day off from painting eggs or working back at the warren. It was also the day that he and Jack Frost hung out with each other and the children of Burgess. They would have the ultimate snow day.

Jack Frost had been a guardian for around 15 years now, Jamie had grown up. He had never stopped believing in Jack, but he was away at college, Jack visited him sometimes. Sophie had grown up too, she was twelve years old, and the reigning queen of the snowball fight.

Bunny let her beat him though, or at least that's what he wanted everybody to think.

Bunnymund hopped out the tunnel he was traveling in right into the park where it took place. But there was no one there. There wasn't even any snow.

Immediately Bunny began to sweat, the sunny shined down on him as he hopped back into another tunnel to get away from the heat. Bunnymund had been in northern Russia the day before, it was chilly over there, but now he preferred it to Burgess.

"What the bloody hell."He muttered to himself as he hopped his way to North's workshop. He arrived seconds later right outside the door. He walked in.

"North?"Bunnymund called walking around the workshop.

"In here!"Came North's deep accented voice. Bunnymund made his way into North's office where he found him carving an ice train.

"Have you seen Jack?"Bunny asked.

"Jack? No not for long time."North responded.

"How long is long time?"Bunnymund asked.

"About 2 months."He responded. Bunnymund slowly nodded, thinking.

"Thanks mate."He said before leaving. Once Bunny was outside he tapped his foot on the ground and hopped into another tunnel to the tooth palace.

Tooth hadn't seen him either. Apparently no one except Bunny had seen him since their meeting two months ago. Not even Sandy.

Bunny sighed as he left the Tooth Palace where he had just talked to Tooth, he decided to go back to the workshop and have North call a meeting.

Santa, the tooth fairy, the sandman, and the Easter Bunny all sat around at a round table in Santa's workshop, discussing places that Jack could have gone. The tooth fairy had just been babbling about the Himalayas when a voice interrupted them.

"I wonder where dear Jackson could have gone, poor poor boy."Pitch said, appearing on top of the globe.

"What have you done to Jack!"North demanded.

"Jack? Let's see what did I do with him? It seems I can't remember."He said pleasantly. Just then Sandy struck at Pitch with golden lightning bolt, Pitch moved away just in time.

"Why don't you check the Sahara Desert? I want to see if he's still alive or not."Pitch said, he let out an evil laugh, then disappeared.

Time to bring out the sleigh.

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, I JUST WANTED TO GIVE IT A TRY AND SEE IF ANYONE LIKE IT.**


	2. The Sahara

**WOW, I CERTAINLY DID NOT EXPECT ANYONE TO READ THIS. ANYWAY, BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE AND SUPPORTIVE I DECIDED TO UPLOAD ****ANOTHER CHAPTER, ENJOY :)**

**BTW THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS KIND OF FAST BECAUSE I WANTED TO GET THE STORY GOING, THAT AND I WAS LAZY AND I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE AS MUCH, SORRY ABOUT THAT :P**

"Jack! Jack!"Tooth called, almost tripping in the sand. The guardians had been searching for about ten minutes and already they were hot and sweaty.

"Maybe Frostbite did have a purpose after all."Bunny panted. Sandy however, was perfectly fine. Seeing how he lived there.

"Oh no, if were this hot, think of Jack. He could be melting like that witch from Wizard of Oz or-or he could have burst into flames. He's probably all sweaty and gross and pink an-"Tooth was cut off by North.

"Jack will be fine, he's probably back at Burgess right now."He said. Bunny was about to argue that if he was there then why were they here, but he didn't want to worry Tooth. North's words had comforted her a little.

Twenty minutes later and still no sign of Jack, they were about to give up hope when Bunny saw something in the corner of his eye. A speck was flying towards him, no, not a speck. It was Baby Tooth.

Baby tooth began yammering in jibberish, it really annoyed her that she couldn't talk. She pointed to the direction she had come from. Bunny and the rest of the guardians stood dumbfounded.

Baby tooth sighed, could she not make this anymore obvious? She gestured wildly behind her and pretended to throw snowballs and wield a staff. They understood now, she knew where Jack was. Well, almost everyone seemed to be registering. Tooth was too excited to see Baby tooth. Tooth had last seen Baby tooth with Jack two months ago when she stowed away in Jack's sweatshirt. Tooth didn't mind though, Jack made Baby tooth happy, and that made Tooth happy.

The guardians followed Baby tooth towards a figure lying in the sand in the distance. Tooth all but lost her feathers as she quickened her pace, her excitement getting the best of her.

Jack finally came into view. He was tan, not pale, his hair was a dark brown, but instead of looking like a regular human he was more sickly. Tooth gasped.

"Jack! Jack wake up!"Tooth cried, rushing to the limp figure. Tears began to form in her eyes, was this the end of Jack? Tooth shook him, trying to get a response, but he didn't even stir.

North, who was normally the leader of the group, watched helplessly as Tooth tried to revive him. Deep down he knew that Jack wouldn't wake up.

"Come one North, we have to take him to the workshop!"Tooth exclaimed as tears ran down her cheeks. She began to lift Jack from the ground.

"Bunnymund, help me!"Tooth cried, refusing to believe what was probably true. What was weird was Bunny didn't believe it either, despite the fact that he was usually very logical, he helped Tooth pick Jack up off the ground.

Sandy and North watched as Bunny and Tooth carried Jack to the sleigh, they didn't object. North and Sandy were pretty sure that Jack was a lost cause, but there was nothing wrong with hope. After all, isn't that what guardians were for?

They didn't really say anything while riding back to the North Pole, they couldn't register that this was really happening, it was still kind of a shock. They arrived almost five minutes later.

North parked the sleigh in the ice cave that it came out of, then carried Jack outside. The rest of the guardians followed and watched as North laid Jack on the ground. Tooth covered her mouth with her hand, stopped the sounds of her sobs from escaping. North was sad, more than sad, but he didn't cry. It just wasn't like him, and he knew crying wouldn't make anything any better.

Sandy wanted to cry, he felt that he _should _cry. But he couldn't, he was unable to. Actually, all he wanted to do was comfort everyone else. The guardians gathered around his limp figure, hoping for some sign that he was actually alive.

"Maybe, maybe he's sleeping."Tooth said,"He'll wake up soon. You'll see."She said. She and Tooth had gotten close to Jack over the years, Jack had gotten close with all of them over the years.

Jack and Bunny had become best friends, in a teasing each other kind of way. Jack and Tooth laughed and joked together, and a lot of the time Jack helped with the teeth. Jack had a sort of student-mentor relationship with North, and Jack and Sandy shared a lot of inside jokes with each other. Particularly when North would have an expression on his face and they would come up with captions or thought bubbles to what he was thinking.

"I think-I think we should take him to Burgess, his home town. To the lake where he became a guardian."Bunnymund said, being the first one to break the silence. They all agreed, they didn't say anything to each other, but they all knew. Because of the connection they had as guardians.

Instead of using the sleigh this time they used Bunny's tunnels, taking their time in getting there, in some sort of way to delay the inevitable.

The tunnel opened up next to the lake where the Winter spirit was born. Because of the disappearance of Jack, the lake was pure liquid. The heat wave was still going strong, but it didn't seem to faze anyone.

North knelt down set Jack's body into the water. They watched as he sank to the bottom.

Then with nothing else to do, they went home.

Jackson Overland Frost finally came at rest at the bottom of the lake. His hair which was his original dark brown slowly grew back to the blank white he had become accustomed too. His skin turned a ghostly pale, almost the same color as his hair.

And then his eyes. His were brown beneath the closed lids, but now were an icy blue.

Then those eyes opened, and the first thing they saw was the moon.

**I KNOW IT MAY SEEM CONFUSING RIGHT NOW, BUT DON'T WORRY BECAUSE ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER. **

**THE CAPTIONS GAME THAT JACK AND SANDY PLAY IS WHAT ME AND MY FRIENDS DO WITH OUR SCIENCE TEACHER, PRETTY HILARIOUS SOMETIMES. BTW FOR MY OTHER STORY I LIKE TO DO MY FAVORITE QUOTES AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER SO JUST EXPECT THEM HERE TOO :)  
**

**"I gotta jar of dirt! I gotta jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!"**

**-Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest**


	3. Don't you see?

**I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING OR WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. I'M JUST MAKING THIS UP AS I GO, SO BARE WITH ME OKAY?**

Tooth didn't want any comfort from her fellow guardians, actually, she didn't want to be comforted by anyone, her fairies included. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. She didn't want to do any work, or look into children's memories, anything. All she wanted was for Jack to come back.

So with protests from the other guardians, she went home. No one stopped her, they knew it would only make it worse if they tried.

When she arrived back at the palace, things seemed...strange. The fairies were still bustling about, doing their jobs without knowledge of the Winter spirit's death. But something didn't feel right.

Tooth walked around, investigating the place, as if she would find something there that wasn't right. Despite her looking and inspecting, nothing seemed wrong.

She decided to a small balcony in one corner of the castle, this was where Jack came in. It was also where Tooth went if she was feeling down, where Jack would cheer her up. The thought brought tears to her eyes, but she hastily wiped them away as she walked down the corridor which led to the balcony.

She didn't expect to see anyone there, which would only make her feel worse, but she knew she would do it anyway. It was confirmation that Jack was really never coming back. Baby tooth left her side then, apparently not wanted to relive those memories.

When Tooth opened the door revealing the balcony, she saw no one there. But then, she did.

A figure in a dark blue sweatshirt stood leaning against the door way to the balcony, looking up at the moon. However, he heard the noise that Tooth had made, and turned around. He gave her a smile.

"Oh hey Tooth, you would not believe where I woke up today."He said, grin still on his face. No, this couldn't be happening. Jack was dead, she saw him. His limp, lifeless figure. There was no way...

But then, Jack was always unpredictable.

Tooth didn't say anything, but walked towards him unsure if this was a hallucination, or a dream or real life. So she decided to test that.

"Smile."She said. Jack found her behavior strange, but nonetheless did as she asked. She studied him, his still were still as shiny and white as ever. She poked him in the cheek, yep, he was tangible.

Tooth was still unsure of herself, but the evidence was right in front of her. Tooth embraced Jack in a hug, his clothes were damp. She didn't care though, besides if they were wet he must have come from the lake, which meant...

"Jack!"She exclaimed, a full-fledged smile spreading across her face,"I thought you were dead!"

Jack pulled her away so he could look at his face.

"Why would you think that?"He asked, seriously. Tooth was about to ramble on about how they found him in the Sahara when a realization suddenly dawned on her.

"The others..."She said. Excitement filled her, she led Jack out through the window leading him to North's workshop. The other guardian's were most likely already there, to discuss global warning.

"What are you talking about?"Jack asked as he and Tooth flew to the workshop.

"What was the last thing you remember before you woke up?"Tooth asked, in answer to his question.

"I'm not sure, it was all pretty dark. Black, even."He responded.

"Pitch Black? Do you remember if he did anything to you?"She questioned further.

"I don't know, it's all still pretty hazy."He said. Tooth nodded, still thinking about what could have happened. They arrived at the workshop then, leaving no more room to talk.

Tooth led Jack into the main room which held the globe. North, Sandy, and Bunnymund were all sitting around a round table, with serious looks on their faces. They looked up as Tooth and Jack burst into the room, Tooth was grinning like an idiot.

"Look! Look!"Tooth exclaimed, gesturing to Jack. The other guardians regarded her strangely.

"Look at what?"Bunny asked.

"Jack!"She exclaimed, her mood still soaring. However it sank a little, with the other guardian's reactions.

"Jack's here, he's alive!"She said, still clearly excited.

"Tooth there's no one there."Bunny told her. Tooth turned to Jack, she could see him, why couldn't they?

"But-but he's right here, don't you see him?"Tooth asked, her voice faltering. Bunnymund got up, and walked towards her slowly.

"Tooth-"He started, but she cut him off.

"No, look, he's right here."She protested, not wanting to believe. the truth. Jack moved in front of Bunny, waving his hand in front of his face. Bunny didn't respond at all.

"Bunny, Bunny, hello?"He said, trying to get Bunnymund's attention. But Bunny just stared straight at Tooth, who was standing behind Jack. Tooth looked at the other guardians trying to see were protesting Bunny at all. They weren't.

"I'm going to go."She said, and before Bunny could stop her, she flew out the window with Jack on her heels.

"I don't understand, you are real aren't you?"She asked Jack once they were outside the workshop.

"As far as I'm concerned."He said. They had been flying for only a few minutes when they were surrounded by black sand. An evil laugh echoed throughout the snowy mountains.

"Poor poor Jack. No one believes in you, how sad."Pitch's voice rang through the air.

"There's a little flaw in your plan Pitch!"Tooth yelled at the sky. Pitch suddenly appeared behind out of the dark clouds that had engulfed the surroundings around them.

"Do you really think I'm worried about you?"Pitch laughed,"What happened in the workshop? Did anyone believe you?" Tooth didn't respond, and that fueled Pitch more. Jack was just confused.

"The less children believe in Jack, the more he's going to waste away."Pitch told them.

"What do you mean?"Tooth asked, hoping to get some information from him.

"Did you ever wonder why Jack was in his human form when you found him? The exposure to heat caused him to change back into his human form, and if you had left him there he would have reverse aged to the point where he won't even exist anymore."He said.

"Stay away from heat, thanks for the advice Pitch."Tooth said, with a smug look on her face

"Your welcome, and I hope you can keep him away from this."Tooth was just about to ask what he was talking about when a beam of yellow and orange light shot out form the darkness, aimed directly at Jack.

Jack didn't even have time to gasp before it happened.

When the light faded, so did the darkness. All that was left was...

A four year old Jack.

**OH HOW ADORABLE, HOW'S TOOTH GOING TO TAKE CARE OF THIS MISCHIEVOUS MONSTER? BETTER YET HOW WILL SHE CHANGE HIM BACK? THE BEST PART IS I'M WRITING THE STORY AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW, GUESS WE'LL FIND OUT**

**_"What?"_**

**_"I feel bad ya know, with this mess and all."_**

**_"Just don't worry about it okay?"_**

**_"Well you see, you know I fell stupid. You don't know how sorry I am."_**

**_"Doug, I know you're sorry. You know how I know? You apologized 430 times, you clean, my desk you wash my car, you brought a- a whoopie cushion. You sharpened all my pencils."_**

**_"Any of them need re-sharpening?"_**

**_"No! No."_**

**_"Well it's just that, you know, shooting your partner is a very stupid thing to do. You gotta be a little mad at me."_**

**_"Well, I'm not."_**

**_"Oh, you gotta be."_**

**_No I don't gotta be."_**

**_"You know it's very unhealthy to keep this stuff pent up, you should let the steam off, get it off your chest."_**

**_"Alright! Alright. I sharpen my own pencils pal, understand? No one sharpens my pencils but me! No one."_**

**_"Then you are a little mad."_**

**_"Of course I'm mad you shot me in the ass!"_**

**_Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall-21 Jump Street- season 3- The Dragon and the Angel_**


	4. Nightmare

**SORRY I WAS SO LONG, I GAD A BUSY WEEK, BUT I'LL TRY AND UPDATE REGULARLY FROM NOW ON, SOUND GOOD?**

"Come here Jackie, Jackie, Jackie!"Tooth cooed. The mischievous little boy flew around the Tooth Palace like it was his own little playground, knocking over cylinders of teeth and trying to swat little fairies with his staff.

Tooth thought this younger version Jack was adorable, but she knew that at this age his time would be up soon. On the outside she tried to be as calm as possible, for Jack, but on the inside she was a complete wreck. And it didn't help that the other guardians couldn't do anything to assist her.

Jack turned around and looked back at Tooth, who was chasing him. His smile grew larger as he increased his pace.

"Jack I'm not playing, you need to stop!"She commanded. It seemed that the serious tone of voice Tooth was using only fueled him more.

"Jack, if you don't come back here right now, you will die!"She yelled. That stopped him in his tracks, it could have been the desperation in her voice, or the fact that she used the word "die", but the message seemed to register to him.

The adorable 4 year old boy floated down onto the ground and walked slowly over to Tooth.

"I just wanted to play."He said, on the verge of tears. His bottom lip quivered. Tooth knelt down and pulled him into a hug.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."Tooth said. Jack didn't say anything, but put his little arms around him. Tooth picked him and his staff up off the ground.

"You want to go someplace fun?"She asked. jack brightened and nodded his head excitedly.

"We're going to a place called Antarctica, have you ever heard of it?"She asked. Jack shook his head. Tooth then zoomed off through and open window and headed down south.

If heat made Jack age backwards, then wouldn't the cold reverse what had been done to him and turn back the clock, er, turn it forward. But would it stay like this forever? Would his age depend on the temperature always? Pitch had done something to Jack, and after Tooth turned him to an age where he didn't wet the bed. She would find out what it was and stop it.

Jack and Tooth arrived at the South Pole minutes later, Tooth felt like her wings were going to freeze and fall off, but she bit her lip and dealt with it. Jack, however, seemed to enjoy it very much.

She flew over the country till her wings couldn't take any more, then she stopped in mid-air her wings slowly froze. Soon she wouldn't be able to move them at all, she had to get out of there fast before she couldn't fly all together.

Frost covered her whole body and her fingers were numb, she could barely contain Jack's wiggling form. Nothing was happening, she was freezing yet the cold didn't seem to have any effect on Jack at all.

"Jack, please stop moving."She said, or at least she tried to say. Her mouth was very numb. Jack tried to wiggle out of her grip even more, Tooth dropped about ten feet. She was now about forty feet above the ground.

"Jack, stop!"She exclaimed, fearing the child. Her friend, a fellow guardian. Jack proceeded not to listen, and Tooth wondered how his parents dealt with him. Then suddenly, Tooth felt something slip. Jack was out of her arms, and was plunging towards the ground.

She didn't even think, she just acted, she dove down in an attempt to save him. But the wind blinded her, and the snowfall which had increased since she had gotten there.

Tooth began to cry, actually, she didn't know if she was shedding any tears, it was too cold to tell. All hope was lost, the Winter spirit was no more. Tooth sank to the ground, she curled up in the snow, not caring if she would freeze to death.

She lay there and waited. Waited for what, she didn't know, something to happen maybe. To stop this terrible nightmare. It had been who knows how long and she really believed she would die there.

That didn't happen though.

She felt herself being embraced, she opened her eyes to blue fabric. Jack had still been wearing the same clothes at his normal age and at four years old, thank shrank and grew with him and she didn't know why.

She looked up to see Jack's determined face, they were flying out of the country. It was the normal Jack, the Jack that looked like he was in his mid-twenties. She wanted to embrace him, well, she wanted to be able to move also.

Instead she closed her eyes, shielding them from the harsh winds of the blizzard, an didn't open them for a long time.

But when she did, she found herself in her own palace, surrounded by the rest of the guardians except Jack.

"Tooth, are you alright?"North asked her, she didn't respond, but sat straight up from where she had been lying on some blankets.

"Where is he?"She asked, not particularly asking anyone. The guardians fidgeted.

"Where's Jack?"She asked, specifying who this time, still no answer. She flew up off the floor.

"Jack! Jack!"She called out. He had to be here somewhere.

"Tooth,"Bunnymund said, trying to figure out some way to break it to her."Pitch got Jack, two months ago. He's...he's dead."Bunnymund said, trying not to get emotional about it.

"No, that's not true. He brought me here."She said.

"Tooth, you've been sick for almost two weeks, sleeping most of that time. Pitch is getting into your head, to your nightmares."Bunny said. No, this couldn't be true. Jack was still alive. You couldn't just kill him off, he was the Winter spirit, the guardian of fun, the rambunctious fun-loving immortal who loved to piss Bunny off.

Pitch was not only messing with her, but with the other guardians too, she was sure of it. Jack was still alive.

**THIS IS KIND OF CONFUSING ISN'T IT, LIKE I HAVE SAID BEFORE, IT WILL BE CLEARED UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN PITCH COMES IN. YOU KNOW HIM, THE VILLAIN, WHO EXPLAINS THEIR ENTIRE PLOT TO YOU BEFORE THEY TRY AND KILL YOU.**

**_CATLOVER2906- _I SAW THE JAR OF DIRT REMIX ON YOUTUBE AND IT WAS SO FUNNY, I LOVED IT! THANKS FOR TELLING ME ABOUT IT :)  
**

**"If someone were to harm my family or a friend or somebody I love, I would eat them. I might end up in jail for 500 years, but I would eat them."**

**- Johnny Depp**


	5. Wait, what?

**ICE, I MEANT TO SAY ICE. ICE FORMED ON TOOTH'S WINGS, DRAGGING THEM DOWN AND FREEZING THEM. NOT FROST, ICE. THAT IS WHAT MEANT TO SAY.**

**THANK YOU _CHiKA-RoXy _FOR TELLING ME THAT IN YOUR REVIEW. I DEEPLY APPRECIATE YOUR SARCASM.**

Jack opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know how he got there and he didn't know how he would leave. Right now he was focused on one issue, one that had never occurred after he was turned into an immortal.

He was cold, he wasn't freezing per say. But it was apparently cold enough that Jack Frost could feel it. He couldn't see anything, maybe because it was so white. It was so bright it was blinding him.

That was it, the snow. Jack looked quickly covered his eyes, even though Jack was immortal he could still get snow blindness. Before now he had been in a trance, he didn't even remember what had happened. He closed his eyes and rose upward till he felt the wind at his back.

He opened his eyes once again and looked around, odd. The area didn't look familiar, there were trees everywhere below him, and a lake. Wait a minute...He turned around. No, he knew this place. He lived here.

It was Burgess. It was hardly recognizable but it was the small town for sure. Maybe one of his fellow guardians could provide answers to what was going on. He held his staff tightly and made out for Tooth's palace.

Within minutes he found himself nearing the palace, he flew in the window where he normally came.

"Tooth, you've been sick for almost two weeks, sleeping most of that time. Pitch is getting into your head, to your nightmares." He heard someone say. Tooth was sick? Where was here.

Jack walked into the room where Tooth was fluttering around, and seemed to be looking for something.

"Tooth are you okay?"He asked, Tooth spun around to face him.

"Jack, you're okay!"She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Tooth, weren't you sick for two weeks ten years ago, I had to help deliver the teeth, remember?"Bunnymund said. North raised an eyebrow. Suddenly a cold laugh filled the air.

"As cute as it is to watch you in your state of confusion. I'd really rather get to the fun part."Came a voice, the guardians followed their ears to where it was coming from.

Pitch was lying on the giant globe of the world, with his head in his hands.

"Oh, it is so fun to toy with your minds. You're like toddlers who are trying to figure out how electricity works."He told them.

"Why don't you just skip the insults and get right to the point where you tell us all about your evil plot Pitch?"Bunnymund said, sounding as exasperated as he looked.

"Don't you see? I thought you would have figured this out by now, but I guess I overestimated you. I'm messing with time. Father time has passed away and I stole time from his successor. I've been messing with past and future events so much that you never have any idea what is going on. But just wait, the best is yet to come, I will drive you to the brink of insanity." Instead of having the same pained expression on his face, like everyone else had. Jack instead turned thoughtful, using his quick thinking skills to try and trick Pitch.

"So Pitch, if you really have the ability to alter time, what does it look like?"Jack asked. Pitch turned to Jack.

"It looks just like an old hourglass, but each grain of sand is every event that has ever happened since time began."Pitch answered, seemingly pleased that he proved to them that he had time.

"So all we have to do is steal it back from you and return it to Father Time's."Jack stated.

"Yes that's-"Pitch stopped mid-sentence. Out of anger he conjured up a ninja star out of black sand and threw at Jack, Jack dodged it, even as he was still laughing at Pitch.

But Pitch had got the guardians on the offensive, they were about to attack when Pitch disappeared into thin air. Probably realizing he would be outnumbered.

"This is so ,"Jack said, with a smile on his face,"I know where his secret lair is, all we have to do is round up all the yetis and fairies and everyone and attack. We get the hourglass and return it. Done, problem solved."Jack said.

"It may seem simple Jack, but he's on guard now, he'll mess up the times. Our priorities will get messed up, we might not actually be thinking what we think we are. All pitch has to do is speed up the process and we'll go insane. I'm just glad I can have a full conversation right now that makes actual sense to me."Tooth said.

Jack sat back down from where he had been floating in the air, less excited.

"No, no I like Jack's idea. Why don't we just go after the hourglass and deal with whatever we come across along the way. Jack die again, or one of us. But once we get it we turn everything back the way it was."Bunny said.

"I don't know."North said. Sandy studied all their faces, trying to determine which side he should take. Finally he pointed to himself and Jack, signaling that he was with the expedition idea.

"Alright, fine, but I don't like it."North said.

**"You are a vampire who never knew what life was till it ran out in a bug gush over your lips."**

**-Lestat de lioncourt, Interview with the Vampire**

**FOR ANYBODY THAT IS CONFUSED, OR ACTUALLY JUST THE PERSON THAT LEFT AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW, THEY WEREN'T ABLE TO SEE JACK BEFORE, BUT NOW THEY CAN? HOW? AT ONE POINT IN JACK'S PAST LIFE THE GUARDIANS COULDN'T SEE HIM BECAUSE HE WASN'T A GUARDIAN YET. THEY DIDN'T KNOW OF HIS EXISTENCE. JUST LIKE WHEN JACK WAS FIVE, ONLY TOOTH KNEW HE WAS THERE BECAUSE SHE HAD COLLECTED HIS MEMORIES BEFORE. MAKING HIM KNOWN TO HER, SO TOOTH WAS THE ONLY PERSON THAT KNEW THAT JACK EXISTED WHEN HE WAS FIVE.**

**SO WHEN PITCH MADE JACK FIVE YEARS OLD, THEY COULDN'T SEE HIM AND ONLY TOOTH COULD. ALSO, BUNNY SAID HE WAS DEAD, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT WON'T HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE? IT COULD BE IN A THOUSAND YEARS OR 6 MONTHS, DO YOU GET IT NOW? **

**YES, I THINK YOU MISSED SOMETHING.**


	6. Past or present

**CATLOVER2906 I CHECKED OUT THE JAR OF DIRT REMIX, LOVED IT :)  
**

**SO HERE'S THE OFFICIAL EXPLANATION-**

**FIRST OFF, JACK HAS RETURNED TO HIS NORMAL SEXY SELF :) PITCH IS USING EVENTS FROM THE PAST AND FUTURE. SO AT SOME POINT IN THE GUARDIAN'S LIVES THEY COULDN'T SEE JACK, BUT THEY HAVE ALL SEEN HIM AS A TODDLER. BUT PITCH HAD THE POWER TO ONLY LET TOOTH BE SBLE TO SEE HIM JUST TO MESS WITH HER. ANYWAYS, PITCH IS USING EVENTS FROM THE PAST PRESENT AND FUTURE AND MIXING THEM TOGETHER AND MAKING THEM HAPPEN. SO ITS ALL VERY MESSED UP, BASICALLY IT'S LIKE THEY'RE ON METH...WITHOUT THE SIDE EFFECTS. SO IF ANYTHING STRANGE HAPPENS, YEAH, JUST GO WITH IT.**

"Can I drive?"Jack asked, as they piled into the sleigh. When Pitch had tricked Jack into ruining Easter, he had also tricked him into falling into a hole below a broken wooden bed. Jack and the other guardians were on their way to see if it was still there.

"Sorry, I don't feel like crashing into a mountain today."North said in his deep Russian accent. Jack sighed and sat down in the back of the sleigh. Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund, and North followed in after him.

Once North had flown out of the tunnel in the mountain, he took his snow globe and through it in front of the sleigh.

"Burgess."He said. They were immediately transported to the small town. North parked the sleigh in the woods by the lake, the guardians hopped out as the sleigh came to a stop.

"Well Jack, where do we- what happened to your hair?"Bunnymund said as he looked at Jack. Jack's hair become a dark brown, his cheeks turned rosy, and his skin tanned.

Jack was being turned back into a human. He felt the top of his head for anything unusual.

"What do you mean what happened to my hair?"He asked Bunny. He took a lock and pulled it down in front of his eyes.

"Oh, that's what happened."He said.

"Pitch knows were coming, we have to hurry."North said,"Jack, lead the way."

Jack nodded and stepped forward in front of the group, he then flew up above them to search from a higher point of view. They walked for about five minutes before Jack got bored. Getting carried away, he began to increase his pace till the guardians were far behind him.

Then he came upon it, a wooden bed that had fallen apart. A hole beneath it.

He neared it, going slower and slower till he came to a stop just above it. Then, without warning, he was sucked in. It was so fast he couldn't even scream for the other guardians to hear him.

/

Tooth looked up to check on Jack once more, he wasn't there though. Tooth craned her neck further and put a hand over her eyes to search the sky.

"Jack!"She called out, but no answer. It got the other guardian's attention though. Their heads looked up in unison, searching for the Winter spirit. They stopped in their tracks in wonder of where he had gone.

They didn't have to wonder long though, a scream sounded just a little ways in front of them, one they had heard before.

Tooth was the fastest to react, her wings fluttered furiously as she sped through the trees, she came to a clearing where the sad looking remains of a bed sat on the snow.

The hole was still there, but is was closing up. She slipped through hoping to find and help Jack. Bunny made it just in time, Sandy and North had to stay behind.

Bunny yelped as he landed on something hard, he looked around for Tooth, who sat a little ways from him rubbing her back. They were in Pitch's lair, it was dark and damp. There were still cages left from where the fairies had escaped from the guardian's last encounter with Pitch.

"Jack?"Tooth called, there was no sign of him anyway. She stood, still sore from the fall, and walked around. Bunny did the same.

"Come on Frostbite where'd ya go?"Bunnymund asked, as if Jack could hear him. But there was a reason Jack couldn't hear them. Tooth gasped as she looked above her, what she saw scared her to death.

Jack's body was hanging from a noose.

Bunny looked up to where Tooth stared and saw the same thing. Albeit frightened and shocked, they wondered, is this going to happen? Or has it happened now?

**YEAH, IT'S PRETTY SHORT. BUT I WANTED TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFFHANGER, I'LL TRY AND UPDATE TOMORROW THOUGH.**

**"Hallucinations are bad enough. But after a while you learn to cope with things like seeing your dead grandmother crawling up your leg with a knife in her teeth. Most acid fanciers can handle this sort of thing. But nobody can handle that other trip—the possibility that any freak with $1.98 can walk into Circus-Circus and suddenly appear in the sky over downtown Las Vegas twelve times the size of God, howling anything that comes into his head. No, this is not a good town for psychedelic drugs. Reality itself is too twisted."**

**-Raoul Duke, Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas**


	7. Boogeyman under your bed

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER I SAID THEY HEARD JACK SCREAM BUT I SAID HE WAS PULLED TOO FAST FOR HIM TO SCREAM, I MEANT THR HE SCREAMED _AFTER _HE WAS PULLED DOWN. SORRY, I SHOULD HAVE CLARIFIED. THANKS FOR CATCHING THAT _FLUDDERSHY _:) AND ALBEIT IS JUST A FANCY WORD FOR ALTHOUGH.  
**

Suddenly a spear made of black sand cut through the rope Jack was tied to, his limp body fell to the ground.

"Poor poor guardians, how can they go on knowing their youngest member is dead?"Pitch asked in menacing tone. Tooth studied, trying to find out if what happened the Jack was real or not. She remembered how Jack had tricked Pitch earlier, she tried the same thing.

"Say Pitch, how did you do it?"She asked. Bunnymund gave her a strange look, not sure where she was going with this. Truth was, she didn't know what she was doing either.

"Are you blind? I hung him, it wasn't that hard either."He said. Pitch gestured to his body.

"Okay, if this is happening now, and not in the future, then show us this is real by revealing to us that he is actually alive."Tooth said.

"Look, he's right here. Alive and well."He said, he pointed to an image in the hourglass he was holding. It was Jack wandering around as if he didn't know where he was. Where ever he was it looked like it was snowing.

Tooth smirked. She realized them that Pitch was holding the hourglass of time.

"Bunny, the hourglass!"Tooth exclaimed. Bunny hopped to his feet going heading straight towards Pitch. Right as Bunny lunged Pitch disappeared, he reappeared ten feet away.

"Why do you even try? Jack isn't-ah!"Pitch yelped and through the hourglass on the ground. Ice freezed over the hourglass and it began to shake.

Jack appeared next to the hourglass, he sat up. Pitch steped back.

"No, that's impossible! You can't beat me, I am in control of time!"Pitch said angrily. Jack stood up.

"Are you sure? Look what I'm holding, do you feel in control now?"Jack asked. Pitch through a black spear at his hand. Jack immediately let go of the hourglass, it fell to the ground.

"Not fair!"Jack exclaimed as Pitch zoomed past him and scooped it up. Pitch disappeared once more. But this time he showed up behind Tooth.

"Make any moves and she's gone."Pitch said as he held a knife at her throat made of black sand. Tooth tipped her head back in an effort to get jer neck away from the blade.

Jack stopped in his tracks, wondering what to do. Pitch smiled, but instead of slicing her throat, he and Tooth vanished.

Jack and Bunnymund stood there a minute, in shock.

"Why didn't you do anything? You coulda done something!"Bunny shouted. Jack grew angry.

"Me? Why didn't _you_? You're didn't even try!"Jack countered.

"You had the bloody hourglass ya bluming bafoon!"Bunny yelled back.

"Alright! Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere and it's definitely not going to save Tooth."Jack said.

Just then a hole formed in the ceiling above, sunlight shined through, lighting the large space underground.

"Tooth, Bunny, Jack are you down there?"North called.

"Pitch took Tooth, it's just us."Jack shouted upwards. He then flew up through the hole. Bunnymound bounded his way up debris and near the opening. North helped him up.

"If he's trying to tear us apart he's doing a good job."Jack remarked. North or Bunnymund didn't comment. But Bunny knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Where else would we be able to find Pitch?"North asked, unknown to the uneasy tension between Jack and Bunny.

"He's the boogeyman right?"Jack asked. The rest of the guardians looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay then, where would you find him?"Jack continued. Sandy formed a picture of a bed and an arrow pointing under out of gold sand.

"Exactly."Jack said, pointing at Sandy.

"And which bed are you thinking of, mate? Have one of the millions of bed across the world in mind?"Bunny said. Jack decided to ignore his sarcasm.

"I'm thinking, not all children have good dreams at night. Pitch has to attack at least one kid at night with nightmares,so, we just need to find out which ones."Jack said.

"And how do you propose we do that?"Bunny asked, crossing his arms.

"Jamie,"He replied, pointing back to the small town.

"And you can cool it with the attitude kangaroo, you're making me look like the mature one."Jack added. Bunny scowled as they headed towards the town of Burgess.

It had been ten minutes by the time they got there and Jack still felt the need to smack Bunny upside the head. Why was he being so childish? That was Jack's job.

Finally they came to Jamie's house, it was 7:00 at night and pretty dark. Jack gesture for the other guardians to wait outside.

Jack flew up to Jamie's window and waved his hand in front of one of the squares. Frost formed on it, using his finger, Jack drew a snowman. Jamie looked over, seeing the motion in his periphery.

Jamie hopped off of his bed and ran to the window, he opened it and Jack flew in. Jamie began to jump on the bed.

"Jack! Where've you been? Where'd you go? You should have seen the fort we made, it was awesome! Sophie tried to climb on it and it fell down while Cupcake was still inside! But she didn't mind or anything, anyway there ws this heat wave and everything melted and we all thought that you were playing tricks on us or something but while the snow-"Jack cut him off eforebhe could continue rambling.

"Hey listen kiddo, I really need your help with something, so just listen for a minute okay?"Jack asked. Jamie stopped jumping and sat down,

"You mean the only reason you came was because you needed my help?"He asked. His face grew sad.

"No no no, I really wanted to see you too. I've just been really busy. Listen, I need your help in finding Pitch. Do you know here he might be?"Jack asked. Jamie pulled his legs up from where they had been swinging over the bed.

"He always comes up from under my bed, I don't know how though. And I'm too afraid to look."Jamie said.

"How about we take a look."

**OKAY, YOU'RE PROBABLY CONFUSED ON HOW JACK ESCAPED THE HOURGLASS. I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO BRING IT UP IN THE STORY SO I'LL JUST TELL YOU NOW.**

**JACK USED HIS POWERS TO ESCAPE PITCH'S SPELL THAT PUT HIM THERE. YOU KNOW WITH HIS STAFF AND EVERYTHING, BECAUSE HE CAN DESTORY PITCH'S FEARLINGS HE CAN ALSO DESTORY IS SPELLS...SO YEAH, I HOPE THAT TAKES CARE OF THAT.**

**"I was raised on a farm in Moooresville, Indiana. My mama ran out on us when I was three, my daddy beat the hell out of me cause he didn't know no better way to raise me. I like baseball, movies, good clothes, fast cars, whiskey, and you… what else you need to know?"**

**- John Dillinger, Public Enemies**

**OH AND SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS, I'M UPDATING FROM MY IPHONE..**


	8. Nothingness

Jamie slinked back under his covers as Jack bent down and looked under. Jamie expected a loud noise or explosion or something exciting to happen. Instead Jack stood up.

"Nothing."Jack said. But how did Pitch come then? Did he just magically appear? Jamie wondered all these things, thoughts flying through his head.

"Check again."Jamie said. Jack sighed and bent down once more. Still nothing. Jack suddenly had an idea.

"Jamie,"Jack asked,"What time does Pitch normally come for you?" Jamie thought about it for a minute.

"He hasn't come since you guys came, and I never really knew what time it was."Jamie answered. Jack looked at Jamie's alarm clock. It was 11:04.

"I'll be right back."Jack said as he flew out the window. North, Sandy, and Bunnymund were waiting a little ways from Jamie's house. Jack flew over to them.

"I have an idea. But it might take around 56 minutes."He said. The guardians had been hopeful when he first spoke, but the 56 minutes didn't please them too much.

"What's this idea exactly?"Bunny asked.

"Well, Pitch is the Boogeyman right? You know, he comes out from under kid's beds and scares them? I think he's going to come at midnight, not to Jamie's though. But to any other kid in town who is scared of Pitch, we just select someplace random, then wait for Pitch to come out. Then we attack."Jack said. No one spoke for a few minutes.

"Are you on crack or something?"Bunny asked. Despite the fact that Tooth was in danger, and all of them, Sandy began to laugh silently. Put his hands over his mouth and laughed.

Bunny looked over and cracked a smile. But turned back to Jack.

"Do you really think there is a chance that this actually might work. Do you realize how sketchy your plan is? It's full of holes."He said.

"I agree, maybe you're taking it a bit too far."North said. Jack looked at them incredulously.

"I never said this was very thought out, it's just an idea. Something to go on. If you guys think you're so smart why don't you tell me you're plans."Jack said. That's when they became silent. A smug look came across Jack's face.

"That's what I thought."He said.

"Are you guys in or out?"Jack asked. Sandy signaled that he was in, but North and Bunny were a bit more hesitant.

"Alright,"Bunny said, after thinking about it,"We can try it. I suppose there's no harm in that."

Jack, Bunny, and Sandy turned to North.

"I agree, we can try it."North said in his deep Russian accent. Jack flew back up to Jamie's bedroom.

"Jamie?"He asked. The room was dark, the light had been turned off. Jack squinted in the dark, he could see Jamie's sleeping form on the bed. Jack quietly flew out the window and shut it behind him. He flew back down to the guardians.

"So, what are we going to do for 54 minutes?"Bunny asked. Jack looked around, as if he could find something around them to keep them entertained.

50 MINUTES LATER...

"Sandy, which one?"Jack asked. They had just recently found out that Sandy could detect whenever Pitch was around. Something about how Sandy's dream sand and Pitch's black sand contradict each other yet they could sense each other.

Sandy guided them towards the left part of the neighborhood.

"C'mon Sandy, four minutes."Jack prodded. It seemed he and Sandy were the only ones who actually thought this might work. But Sandy had known Pitch the longest, so Jack felt pretty confident about his idea because Sandy believed in it.

Sandy led them to a small tan house, Sandy and Jack flew up to one of the windows,

"You're positive?"Jack asked. Sandy nodded. Jack slowly opened the window, in an effort not to wake the sleeping child. Very slowly Jack bent down and put his the side of his face to the floor. He squinted trying to see anything that could be under the bed.

As Jack waited for the last two minutes to be up he wondered how these kids kept their rooms so clean. When Jack was a kid he shoved all his wooden toys and clothes under his bed, never got away with it though.

After two minutes Jack began to really pay attention, a faint glow came from the darkness. To be honest Jack was kind of scared to be in such a vulnerable position. The glow grew brighter, it wasn't a glow that brought your hopes up. It was like an evil glow, if it's possible for glows to be evil. It was kind of dark even though it was light..maybe Jack was on crack.

But then he did something that he really shouldn't have done.

He stuck his arm as far under the bed as it could go and reached for something, anything that might be there. He felt the wood floor as his hand slid upon it, then, nothing.

His hand wasn't touching anything, it was like he stuck his hand in a hole. Then he felt himself be sucked in, not extremely fast like his last encounter. But slowly, and he couldn't stop it.

I looked at Sandy and waved for help. He didn't want to wake the kid, Sandy got down on the floor and tried pulling Jack's leg, but to no avail. It was like a black hole sucking him in, and Jack was scared. Really scared, even if it was Pitch.

He was being pulled into practically nothingness, and yeah, it freaked him out. Sandy continued to try and pull Jack's leg as his waist disappeared under the bed. Sandy tried using his dream sand to light up the area, it didn't work though. He couldn't even see the sand he sent floating in the air.

How could that be? Wasn't Sandy stronger than Pitch?

Jack felt the last of his body (and Sandy's) be pulled through. Now it felt as if he were just floating, floating in nothingness, pitch black nothingness.

So, not wanting to see what happened next, he closed his eyes.

**"How sick is she?"- Sam**

**"She's plenty sick. Now listen to me, I've been doin' some thinkin'…" - Benny**

**"Because, you know, it seems to me that, I mean, except for being a little mentally ill, she's pretty normal." - Sam**

**Benny and Joon**


	9. Gotcha

**MY FRIEND AND I WERE ARGUING ABOUT HOW OLD JACK WAS, SHE THOUGHT HE WAS LIKE 17 OR 18 AND I THOUGHT HE WAS 21 OR 22 BECAUSE OF HOW DEEP HIS VOICE WAS. TURNS OUT WE GOOGLED IT AND THE PLOT FOR THE MOVIE, JACK WAS TURNED INTO A GUARDIAN WHEN HE WAS FOURTEEN YEARS OLD, SO HE'S 314 YEARS OLD. WEIRD RIGHT? IT SEEMS LIKE HE WAS MUCH OLDER.**

"Sandy?"Jack asked. He could no longer fell Sandy's little arms around his legs.

"Sandy's not here Jack."Said a voice.

"Pitch, I am going to hunt you down and kill you!"Jack exclaimed. Pitch chuckled from somewhere in the dark.

"Oh really? With what?"He laughed. Crap, Jack left his staff on the floor of the bedroom. Jack tried to move, but he didn't seem to get anywhere, he didn't know, he couldn't tell.

He hated the dark, or more specifically he hated being blind, he felt bad for anybody who had to live this way. He thought about it, about being blind. The only world he would ever get to experience was black. He thought about colors, it was so wonderful to be able to see them and experience them.

Unfortunately he didn't have any time to think because Pitch's annoying voice rang through the air.

"Having problems are we?"Pitch asked. Jack gave up, he couldn't do anything. Why even try to fight it, Pitch had Jack in the palm of his hands.

"What do you want Pitch?"Jack asked, sounding wary. This came off as a surprise to Pitch, he expected Jack to threaten him again, like the feisty teenager he was.

"Given up have we?"Pitch asked, not sounding like his usually taunting self.

"You've obviously got this all planned out, why don't you just tell me what you're going to do to me so we can get this over with. And don't drag it out this time, I know you want to explain your entire evil plan to me, but I don't really want to listen to your highly annoying voice anymore okay? So go on, lay it on me."Jack said.

Pitch didn't know what to say, Jack wasn't acting like himself. Had Pitch really pushed him to the limit? No, he didn't want to do that, he had just wanted to piss them off...and destroy them. He remembered the dark ages, good times, good times.

Pitch used the power of the hourglass to transport them back in time. Pitch had re-winded time back to the point where nothing existed, then he used that setting to torture Jack.

But what Jack didn't know was that the only upper hand that Pitch had was the hourglass. They both in the middle of nothing, in the dark. Pitch just enjoyed it more.

Pitch had dropped Sandy off somewhere along the way in another time. That's what he did with Tooth too, he sent her to Medieval times. He was planning on picking off all the guardians till only Jack remained.

Pitch fast forwarded them to the present in his lair, or that's what he liked to call it. Really it was just this sad pit underground that smelled really bad. He and Jack fell out of the air and onto the ground, Pitch disappeared and reappeared high on a ledge so that Jack wouldn't notice his embarrassing fall.

"Alright, you have me where you want me. Go ahead, kill me, do whatever you want. I don't care."Jack said. As Jack had taunted Pitch earlier he had noticed Pitch's voice falter. Which had led him to believe that what Pitch's plan was, Jack had to stay alive for now.

Pitch didn't know what to do, Jack was figuring him out. He began to improvise.

"No, I need you alive, you have to be alive in order for me to make you suffer don't you?"Pitch taunted, hopefully that would scare him.

"Oh really?"Jack asked as he leaned against on of the cages that had held the fairies captive."What are you going to do? Enthrall me."Jack said. Pitch tried to think of something fast, he didn't think that Jack would ask what he would do. He came up blank.

"You don't know do you?"Jack said."You've been making this up the whole time, I've been making you question yourself. Who would of thought that I would have made you insecure, I'm barely 300 hundred years old for hell's sake. You're such a loser."Jack said.

Okay, Jack nailed him. Pitch didn't know what to do, he panicked. He aimed the hourglass at Jack and felt it's energy, a force escaped from it and a blinding white light the color of the sand came out of it and hit Jack.

Pitch covered his eyes, dropping the hourglass. It fell of the ledge he was standing on.

Jack, not sure what was going on, dove for it. He caught right as he lost his vision.

Jack had to blink a few times, but he regained his vision, wherever he was. It was hot, very hot, jack looked down at his hands and arms. They were becoming a pinkish color.

There was sand, all around him, he recognized this place. He had been here, once before. He looked around, there was a baby grand sand piano in the corner of the room. Yep, Sandy lived here.

He was in the Sahara desert, and no humans every caught him there because they just assumed his sand mansion was a mirage, and they were crazy. Sandy told Jack, or rather, signaled, that he sometimes would just go out and pretend to mow his lawn just to freak out humans that had stumbled upon him.

Not many of them came around though, and Sandy always made sure to get them to an oasis or somewhere to keep them safe.

Jack held the hourglass in his hands and shook it wildly trying to make it do something. Then something did.

**"They've finally come up with the perfect office computer. If it makes a mistake, it blames it on another computer." **

**-Milton Berle**


	10. Newly fallen snow

**THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW OF WHAT'S COMING...**

Jack opened his eyes, where was he? He looked around and immediately recognized his surroundings. Yep, he was still in the desert, and he was still pink, hot, and sweaty. He felt like he was going to melt. Frantically he tried to make the hourglass work, to get him out of here. He didn't care, he could show up in the stone age and he wouldn't care.

He felt his energy begin to fade as he fell to the ground. This is where he would die, in Sandy's home. He imagined Sandy coming in and seeing Jack's ugly melted body on his floor. He couldn't stand the thought, Sandy would be haunted forever. He wouldn't be able to live there anymore.

Jack thought of his fellow guardians, how scarred they would be. He didn't want them to remember him like this.

By now Jack was gasping for air, he was sweating buckets, he was in the most pain he had ever been in his entire life, and there was nothing he could do about it. Would he just rot here? The only memories of his existence in magical beings and small children who would soon forget him? In three or four hundred years the guardians would move on, he would be just a distant memory. Nothing more than a thing of the past.

Jack didn't want that, of course he didn't. No one wants to leave this world without making some kind of mark on it, no one wants to be forgotten. Jack had to live, he hadn't done anything yet, he hadn't lived.

Jack stared at the ceiling of Sandy's mansion, he never noticed the intricate designs the Sandy had made. He wondered how long Sandy had spent doing them, however long, it was beautiful.

Strangely, it was the only thing he wanted to see before he left this world. Rather than the crystal beauty of ice on a tree branch or newly fallen snow, he wanted this. Something unfamiliar, something he wasn't used to. It was beautiful, in a twisted way. Not something like The Twilight Zone, something he wanted to remember. Something he _deserved _to remember.

After 300 years of feeling useless, powerless, unappreciated, he felt he should get this one last wish before he leaves. It was twisted like...like the soundtrack to Edward Scissorhands. Just this weird sense completion but in the most strange way possible. To have finally realized that you actually matter, what you say and what you do matter to this world and have an affect. To appreciate life.

The feeling was completely unknown to Jack, years of smartass comments and immaturity didn't seem to matter anymore. He didn't want to leave, he loved being here even if he was completely ignored. He wouldn't trade it for anything. He wouldn't trade his friends for anything. Bunny might be a little uptight, but Jack would die for him.

He would die for anyone, because he thought his life wasn't as important as others. Even though that's what he believed he still thought he served a purpose, protected people was his purpose. Whether it was adults, kids, or fellow guardians. He was here to protect, he was guardian. But if he was supposed to be here, why was he leaving?

That was Jack's last thought before his eyes closed and world from Jack's point of view faded into oblivion.

Or maybe not.

**"We're all damaged in our own way. Nobody's perfect. I think we are all somewhat screwy, every single one of us."**

**- Johnny Depp**


	11. Poker

Jack opened his eyes, was he dead? He sat up and looked around, the hourglass was in his hand. He was sitting outside in the middle of a frozen lake. He wondered what year it was, was this the year he dies? Was he in the present?

He stood up on the ice, he was still wearing his signature blue hoodie and brown pants. Suddenly he heard the sound laughter, a familiar little girl burst through the trees and ran to the edge of the lake.

She couldn't see him though, it was as if he didn't exist. Then cam another figure, one he knew all too well. Himself.

Jack watched helplessly as he watched them skate around on the ice, he wanted to leave. But something kept him there, it was as if he couldn't move, he absolutely had to watch the tragedy that changed his life forever.

The ice cracked under the little girl's feet and he knew what was going to happen next.

"Jack, I'm scared."

"Let's play a game..."

Jack couldn't bare to watch himself, he closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. The ice broke.

"Jack!"The girl screamed. Jack opened his eyes and watched as his sister ran towards the hole that he had fallen through. She kept screaming his name, after a minute she made her way off the ice and ran into the forest.

He followed her as she ran to a small village.

"Mama! Mama!"She screamed. Jack watched as she embraced an older woman, he heard the girl tell her mom of his death. She and the little girl went back to the lake.

Upon seeing the hole in the lake, the mother fell to her knees clutching the little girl. He went to them and tried to embrace them, but he went right through them. He wished their was some way that he could let them know he was okay.

He covered the lake in frost, the mother and the little girl watched in fascination as the frost covered the area of the lake in front of them. He didn't want to write any words, after all, a picture is worth a thousand.

Using his finger he drew a campfire, and stick figures around it. Representing his family, it only seemed to make his mother and sister cry more. But Jack felt better when his mother started telling his sister that Jack was okay.

"He's okay Pippa, he's safe now..."She kept on telling his younger sister that everything was going to be alright. Jack couldn't bare to watch anymore, he felt like he could use the hourglass now. He clutched the hourglass in both hands and wished to go to the present, for everything to be alright again. For everything to be exactly the way it was before.

Even though his eyes were closed he could tell that the white light had come out of the hourglass. When he knew the light had disappeared, he opened them again.

He was standing outside North's workshop. Through the window he could see them all sitting around a round table playing poker, something they had all done starting a few years ago. They wouldn't actually bet money, just pointless stuff that didn't mean anything. Like candy canes or dental floss. But even then it was a symbol of the other guardian, of their friendship. I guess they all knew that, even without saying it.

He watched as they laughed together, as Sandy put down his hand and the other guardians were taken aback, Sandy took whatever was in the middle.

He didn't exist, and he couldn't fix it. Everything the way it was before, the hourglass made it so he was ignore again, just the nobody he once was. What should he do with the hourglass now?

Jack decided he wasn't the best person to take care of it, he set it on North's doorstep, he was about to leave when the door suddenly opened.

"Jack, my boy, you're late!"North said. Jack was speechless, he picked up the hourglass.

"Ah yes,"North said, taking the hourglass out of Jack's hand."Father Time's son doesn't want to be the keeper of the hourglass, he has decided we should keep it safe."North finished.

Jack followed North inside and sat down at the table as North put the hourglass on a shelf nearby.

"You mean, you remember everything?"Jack asked.

"Jack,"Tooth said,"Everything went back the way it was five days ago, we've been waiting for you to come back."

Had Jack really been gone for that long? He wore a confused expression as North slid some upside down cars to him across the table.

"You can join in the next hand."North said. Jack picked up his cars and studied them.

"So that's it then?"Jack asked. They all paused for a moment, the other guardians trying to figure out a way to respond.

"Yeah, I guess,"Bunny said,"We'll get over it, we did the last time Pitch came. He'll never win."

Jack didn't want to mention that he had already felt defeated, and it wasn't Pitch's fault. He had gone through a very traumatic thing, and that had only happened a few minutes ago.

But like he had thought before, he didn't want to mention it.

**SO I WAS THINKING THAT I COULD DO THIS SEQUEL WHERE PITCH IS USING JACK'S FEAR IF HIS OWN DEATH, OR YOU KNOW, SEEING HIS OWN DEATH AND USING IT AGAINST HIM . LIKE, HE WOULD JUST PLAY IT OFF AND ACT LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG AND THEN PITCH WOULD ATTACK AGAIN. SOMETHING TO THAT EXTENT. **

**SO, I CAN MAKE A SEQUEL OR LEAVE IT HERE, WHATEVER YOU GUYS WANT. JUST LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME :)**

**"With any part you play, there is a certain amount of yourself in it. There has to be, otherwise it's just not acting. It's lying." **

**- Johnny Depp**


	12. Hi

**SO, SOMEONE SAID I SHOULD DO A 15 YEARS LATER THING...SOOOOO...JUST A HEADS UP I GUESS, ER, UMM, I GUESS REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD DO IT? **


End file.
